Fairy Tail The Dragon Power
by dark-dukemon-14
Summary: ¿Cómo salvas a un mundo cuando ni siquiera puedes salvar el tuyo? Ese es mi caso. Dime te gustaría saber mi historia pues adelante entra y descúbrelo por ti mismo en esta interesante aventura P.D. Esta bien lo admito un asco de summary y puede que contenga lemon ºUº


**Fairy Tail: The Dragon Power**

**Bueno hola a quien quiera que este leyendo esto este es mi segundo fic (el cual si tengo pensado actualizar seguido y terminar) este será algo así como un cruce de Fairy Tail y Dragon Ball Z, bueno para esta historia solo serán mencionados pocos personajes de DBZ (en algunos flashback) ya que la historia está más concentrada en FT y en unos OC creados en el modo héroe del juego Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi para Xbox 360 y PS3. Los capítulos serán algo cortos para no fregarme tanto la vida o dependiendo de que tratara el capítulo sin más que decir aclaraciones, dudas y descargo de responsabilidad**

Capítulo 00: Prologo

No soy dueño de cualquier personaje de Fairy tail o Dragon Ball Z, solo los OOCS

-Hola-diálogos de personas

-"Hola"-pensamientos de personas

-**Hola**-diálogos de espíritus, monstruos, demonios, etc.

-**"Hola"-**pensamientos de espíritus, monstruos, demonios, etc.

-(Hola)-notas personales del autor

##-P.O.V-##

X-XX-X-X-XX-X Cambio de escena

**En una guerra siempre se perderá más de los que se ganara**

##-Normal P.O.V-##

La noche comenzaba a ponerse en el árido desierto mientras el sol se iba ocultando por detrás de las montañas, este por lo regular solía ser un lugar tranquilo, habitado solamente por algunos animales y comúnmente desolado. Para su desgracia hoy no era así dado que esta ocasión este lugar se ha convertido en el campo de batalla de dos seres de gran poder. Todo el lugar quedo prácticamente destruido de tal manera que pareciera que una explosión nuclear arraso con todo mientras que los restos de una montaña se derrumbaban produciendo una gran nube de humo.

-**jajajajaja, ríndete de una vez muchacho no importa lo que hagas jamás podrás ganarme**-dijo una voz dentro de aquella nube mientras esta se iba disipando poco a poco revelando que el dueño de dicha voz era una un ser humanoide de color blanco con unos toques de color morado con púas negras en su espalda y un rasgo distintivo de él eran seis esferas de color negro en su abdomen cada una de distinguía de otra por el número de estrellas que tenían cada una enumerada del uno al seis-**dame la esfera del dragón que tienes y tal vez te deje vivir**.

-C-cállate… maldito-dijo otra voz jadeante por el cansancio la cual le pertenecía a un joven que aparentaba más de 19 años su cabello era de un color blanco como la nieve y lacio que le llegaba hasta los hombros con unos ojos negros como la noche. Tenía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla negro que era sujetado por un cinturón de color rojo, unos zapatos de entrenamiento (como los que utiliza Goku) de color negro con franjas moradas, junto con una playera (o lo que quedaba de ella) de color rojo que mostraba sus músculos remarcados junto con varias heridas producidas en su cuerpo como resultado de aquel combate-No puedo… permitirte que… lleves acabo tu plan. ¡Este mundo ya es un completo caos y si te doy la ultima esferatodo se abra ido al carajo! ¡AaahhhhGGGGGHHHHH!

Replico aquel misterioso joven mientras daba un gripo tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitían entonces de repente su cuerpo comenzó a ser rodeado por un extraño brillo dorado con tonos rojos como algunos cambios sucedían en este ya que sus músculos había aumentado de tamaño al igual que su cabello blanco de repente se tornó de un tono rubio como también se comenzó a levantar hacia los lados así de igual manera sus ojos cambiaron de color negro a verde

-**Je enserio, entonces permíteme darte el honor de hacer el primer movimiento**-dijo aquel monstruo de forma burlona que de la misma manera bajaba los brazos eliminando completamente su defensa

-Maldito, ¡NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE SUBESTIMES MIS HABILIDADES!-exclamo antes de lanzarse directamente hacia el dejando escapar un rugido completamente lleno de furia impactando su puño contra la cara de aquel ser… para simplemente de una forma impáctate aquella extraña criatura ni siquiera se inmuto el ojiverde al ver esto rápidamente retrocedió contemplando con terror aquello mientras de forma sorprendente comenzaba a levitar en el aire-Eres un monstruo, una estrella

En la expresión de aquel ser ahora denominado como una estrella mostraba solamente una expresión de satisfacción y maldad mientras imitaba la acción poniéndose a levitar en el aire, pero para el joven su expresión mostraba preocupación y miedo… verdadero y puro miedo

-**Ahora entiendes a lo que me refiero**-dijo una estrella mientras se acercaba a su a su rival-**No importa con que técnica o como me ataques el resultado siempre será el mismo resultado, ¿bueno creo que es el momento de acabar con esto? ¿No crees?**

Levantando los brazos hacia el cielo una estrella empezó a acumular energía hasta formar una esfera de color negra con pequeños rayos en una tonalidad roja cuando esta alcanzo un tamaño considerable todo el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse

-**¡DESAPARECE MALDITO SAYAYIN! **-Dijo mientras lanzaba aquella esfera con dirección hacia el peliblanco el cual aún seguía en estado de shock al ver que su fin estaba cerca

-"No puedo perder aquí… prometí que… que te encontraría a como del lugar… Lilith…"…¡NO PUEDO RENDIRME TODIBIA!-exclamo el joven sayayin al momento de que una especie de luz azul comenzó a manifestarse en su mano izquierda y en un rápido movimiento llevando todo su brazo al frente de él gritando-¡BIG BANG ATACK!

Ambos ataque se habían intersectado causando que todo el lugar en un rango de unos Kilómetros se pusiera a temblar. Ambos peleadores se encontraban ahora teniendo una feroz batalla de fuerza y resistencia mientras los dos empujaban sus respectivas técnicas con todas las fuerzas que tenían pero lo que ninguno de los dos logro notar era que la fuerza de choque de aquellos ataques de una manera extraña hiso que las dos técnicas tuviera un extraño efecto que altero lo que algunos denominaban como tejido de la realidad dando como resultado la creación de una misteriosa e incandescente luz que aumentaba su brillo

-**¿Qué demonios es eso?**

-¿Qué está pasando?

Dijeron ambos contendientes levantando sus brazos para tapándose los ojos al cabo de unos pocos segundos el intenso resplandor comenzara a desaparecer

-**"Qué es lo que acaba de pasar nunca había sucedido antes, acaso fue obra de ese sayayin… un momento ¿dónde se supone que esta? no puedo sentir su presencia"-**La situación cambio de forma inesperada pues el joven rubio había desaparecido misteriosamente de aquel lugar sin dejar rastro y no solo eso sino que también se había llevado consigo la última de las esferas del dragón con lo cual las otras seis eran inservibles sin la última arruinando su planes

-**¡Maldición! Ese estúpido sayayin tenía la última esfera**-dijo una estrella con toda la ira que tenía acumulada que se manifestaba como una aura de color negro alrededor de su cuerpo-**¡Te maldigo por el resto de toda tu miserable vida! ¡DANTE!**

X-XX-X-X-XX-X

##Dante P.O.V##

Todo estaba oscuro casi no podía distinguir nada más haya de ni cuerpo e incluso tenía la sensación de que estaba en caída libre mientras varios destellos pasaban junto a mi Trataba de hablar pero de alguna forma no podía articular ninguna palabra

-"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué lugar es este?"-me repetía en mi mente entonces recordé lo que había pasado el mi combate contra una estrella-"Ya veo… posiblemente perdí la pelea en el último momento y tal vez ahora estoy muerto"

La verdad me sentía decepcionado de mí mismo no solo perdí el combate si no que no logre logre cumplir la promesa que le hice a mis maestros, no pude hacer que el mundo regresara a la normalidad después de dar todo mi esfuerzo… pero lo más importante falle a la promesa de que algún día la encontraría a ella

-"Lo siento a todos… parece que este es mi fin…"-entonces comienzo a percibir algo así como una luz es irónico voy en una especie de túnel hacia la luz parece que después de todo si estoy muerto y ahora me toca el descanso eterno y ahora no sé cómo todo mi cuerpo de alguna manera se comenzó a sentir entumido-"jeje… Sayonara"

X-XX-X-X-XX-X

##-Levy P.O.V-##

Caminaba hacia la biblioteca tranquilamente, la verdad es que magnolia últimamente se encontraba muy tranquila. No había nada que hacer debido a que no hay muchos trabajos en el gremio desde hace unos días sin contar el hecho de que Natsu y Happy se robó una misión de clase S e involucro a Lucy con él, así que no había nada que pudiera hacer puesto que Jet y Droy pues estaba en las mismas que yo

-Bueno al menos puedo pasar el resto del día leyendo algunos libros-la verdad esa era una de las cosas que más me gustaban hacer reanude mi caminata sin mucha prisa. Entonces algo paso inesperadamente el suelo comenzó a temblar al principio de forma leve y de pronto aumentó la intensidad de las sacudidas

-¿Q-que está pasando?-exclame mientras me sujetaba de la primer cosa que tenía cerca de mi lo cual era un árbol, y un segundo después el lugar dejo de temblar y todo se calmó, no entendía que era lo que había pasado pero al parecer toda magnolia había sentido el temblor

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamiento que solo pude ser traída de vuelta por un gran estruendo que se escuchó cerca de donde yo estaba. Tan rápido como pude eche a correr hacia el lugar donde una nube de polvo se había levantado

-¡No puede ser!-dije tan sorprendida como preocupada debido a que no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían…

X-XX-X-X-XX-X

##-Mirajane P.O.V-##

No lograba entender que era lo que había sucedido en un segundo todo estaba tranquilo y al siguiente un temblor comenzó a darse tirando barias cosas y a barias personas en el gremio incluida yo

-Todos se encuentran bien-Dijo el maestro Makarov observando que todos estuviéramos bien

-Si maestro-dije mientras Elfman me ayudaba a levántame

-¿Te encuentras bien nee-chan?-dijo el preocupado por si me había lastimado

-Estoy bien Elfman, ayuda a los demás por si alguien está herido-el solo asintió antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia donde estaban los demás- maestro ¿qué Fue lo que paso?

El maestro estaba pensando en que responder cuando de pronto un grito proveniente de la puerta del gremio llamo la atención de todos

-¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME POR FAVOR!-aquella vos le pertenecía a Levy que cuando volteamos a verla, ella traía cargando como podía a una persona que demostraba varias heridas graves en su cuerpo e incluso algunas sangrando

Rápidamente todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ir a ver qué fue lo que paso. Entonces Elfman le dijo a Levi que se lo diera, la cual accedió sin perder tiempo cuando lo trajeron al centro del gremio colocándolo sobre una mesa. Al hacerlo pude verlo mejor era un joven quizás un año mayor que yo, alto y de tez clara, su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y era de color blanco más claro que el mío y la mayoría de su ropa estaba muy rota. Al parecer debía de haber estado en una pelea muy agresiva para que su cuerpo estuviera en ese estado

-Levy ¿Quién es esta persona?-pregunto el maestro bastante intrigado por la respuesta

##-Normal P.O.V-##

-N-no lo sé, yo iba de caminado hacia la biblioteca cundo de pronto todo comenzó a temblar, no sabía que pasaba y me sujete de un árbol; cuando todo se calmó escuche un fuerte sonido como si algo se hubiera derrumbado fui rápidamente al lugar de donde provino el sonido y al llegar lo encontré tirado en medio de un cráter, en ese momento no sabía que hacer así que solo lo traje aquí para que me ayudaran-dijo Levy mientras se mostraba preocupación en su rostro

-Maestro, esta persona se encuentra en un estado muy grave debemos llevarlo con Porlyuska y que sea rápido-indico Mirajane que revisaba al sujeto junto con su hermano

-Está bien, Reedus date prisa y ve con ellos queda claro-dijo el maestro al momento de que Elfman junto con otras personas llevaban al misterioso joven a las puertas de gremio

-Si maestro-Dijo el correspondiente al nombre que era una persona robusta (muy robusta) que utilizaba un sombrero negro con un gran suéter blanco y pantalones negros mientras salía del lugar, una vez afuera se levantó el suéter y comenzó a pintar en su estomago con un pincel en su mano derecha y una paleta con varios colores en la izquierda (que saco de dios sabe dónde) una especie de carreta siendo jalada por dos extrañas criaturas moradas, para que después el dibujo se hiciera real. Una vez arriba de la carreta comenzó el recorrido para llevar a aquella persona con Porlyuska para que lo atienda

En la mente de todos se formaban distintas preguntas sobre lo sucedido, pero de entre todas ellas la más común era la de "¿Quién es el?" sobre todo en la de cierta peliblanca y peliazul. No que nadie sabía era que este encuentro era solo el comienzo de una serie de extraños sucesos que le traerán un cambio no solo a ellos sino a todo el mundo

**Bueno como se habrán dado cuenta este es el primer cap. de este fic agradezco si lo leíste ya sea si lo encontraste por casualidad, por que estabas aburrido o porque te haya llamado la atención o simplemente por curiosidad ¡GRACIAS PO LEER! Si les gusto o no, les intereso o aburrió. Háganmelo saber solo que anoten quien lo manda para agradecer en el siguiente cap.**


End file.
